Imbecile
by Ada Ross
Summary: A pesar de la frialdad de Claudia desde su llegada a Roma, Ezio nunca se olvidaría de ella.


**Título:** Imbecile.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ezio, Claudia.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 625. .  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> situado en La Hermandad, pero sólo hay spoilers del principio.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>regalito de Navidad que escribí para Serena; y de paso me quité la espinita de escribir algo de Claudia y Ezio C:

* * *

><p>La sala permanecía en penumbra salvo por la luz procedente de la chimenea; el fuego crepitaba y las llamas lamían la leña como animales hambrientos ante la mirada de Claudia. Ezio la encontró acurrucada en una butaca holgada; sobre su regazo tenía algunas plumas que acariciaba de forma distraída mientras observaba el hogar, probablemente las mismas que guardaban en la caja de Petruccio. Se aproximó en silencio hasta ella mientras se bajaba la capucha. Claudia dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de su hermano apretándole el hombro.<p>

—¡Ezio…! Vaya susto me has dado —exclamó, recogiendo algunas plumas que se habían caído de su regazo con premura.

—No hay que bajar la guardia, Claudia —respondió él con una sonrisa acompañada de un apretón cariñoso en el hombro. Bajo la atenta mirada de Claudia, Ezio se acomodó a su lado en la silla libre que había junto a la chimenea.

—¿Has venido a darme lecciones? —bufó ella, frunciendo el ceño. A Ezio le recordó a la pequeña Claudia que siempre peleaba con Federico y con él cuando jugaban de niños; pero la imagen que veía ante sí distaba mucho de la niña mimada e inocente de esos años.

—No —fue su respuesta, sin borrar la imperturbable sonrisa de los labios. Claudia alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

—Si has venido a la Rosa en Flor como cliente, ya sabes que no quiero saber de tus quehaceres. Sólo paga como el resto.

Ezio no pudo evitar una carcajada ante el comentario de su hermana y negó con la cabeza. Para sorpresa de Claudia, su hermano extrajo un paquete diminuto de una de las bolsas de su cinto y se lo ofreció. Estaba envuelto en una tela de aspecto sedoso y de colores rojizos, con ribetes dorados que decoraban las esquinas. Claudia lo observó incrédula y extrañada, sin poder evitar abrir los labios a modo de sorpresa.

—No me he olvidado —dijo Ezio, dándole el paño con su contenido—. Feliz cumpleaños, Claudia.

Claudia le devolvió la mirada con ojos abiertos de par en par. Alcanzó el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo con cuidado. El envoltorio era suave, tal y como había imaginado; y en su interior escondía un objeto pequeño y brillante. Claudia lo contempló con admiración: era un adorno para el cabello muy sencillo, de aspecto oriental, con una mariposa coloreada en piedras brillantes que destellaban junto a la luz del fuego. Claudia apenas recordaba la última vez que había recibido un regalo de cumpleaños de Ezio. Tantos años de viajes en los que nunca estaba en dicha fecha en casa; la huida de Monteriggioni, las rencillas entre ambos…

—Eres un _imbecile._—Contra su voluntad, las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzada. Ezio se acercó hacia ella y la rodeó en un abrazo, sin ocultar la sonrisa nostálgica.

—Y tú te has convertido en una mujer increíble —le susurró, dándole un beso en la frente. Sin embargo, Ezio sintió que la Claudia llorosa que sujetaba entre sus brazos le recordaba más que nunca a una niña pequeña que necesitaba cariño—. Pero por un día déjame volver al papel de hermano mayor, ¿vale? Sé que no me he portado demasiado bien últimamente.

—¿Últimamente? Querrás decir los últimos veinte años —replicó ella; pero la risa la delató. Ezio le acompañó con una carcajada y una caricia en el pelo.

Cuando terminó de enjuagarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y recuperó la compostura, Claudia le devolvió el abrazo a Ezio como no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Porque en el fondo, a pesar de las heridas del pasado y los problemas que habían surgido entre ambos, estaba orgullosa de que ese hombre fuese su hermano mayor.

**-fin-**


End file.
